


Matpat Wants to End it all but People are in the Way

by Purplemoon153



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Matthew talks people off of the school roof until he goes over the edge himself. This is based off of the song My R.





	Matpat Wants to End it all but People are in the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minnowshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/gifts).



Matthew climbed the last steps leading to the school roof. He quietly pushed the door open, and stepped into the crisp, cool air. As he went undo his shoe laces the sight of another person stopped him dead in his tracks. 

The person standing up there was quite tall, at least six foot. He had a dark black fringe swept to the right. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. He started leaning when Matthew called out to him as he pulled his sleeves down.

"Hey, don't it, please!" Matthew shouted, the other young man jerked his eyes off of the cement below to gaze at Matthew.

"Why shouldn't I?" the dark haired boy asked, the emotions were emptying from his face, leaving a stoic expression.

"You are Phil Lester, right? I heard that your boyfriend committed suicide a little over a week ago, right? Is this what he would've wanted? What about the other people in your life? What will they think?" Matthew reasoned with the taller boy.

"You want to know what Dan told me? He told me that he was just done. Done with life, people, his depression. He just wanted it to end. So he made it end, and now he's gone and left me all alone." Phil burst out, tears were now gushing from his eyes. He was crying all the tears that needed to fall for the first love that he had ever had.

"Don't you have other people you care about and that care about you? Have the courage to live on, for them. So how about you step away from that edge there?" Matthew explained, gently grabbing Phil's sleeve and guiding him back to the stairs leading back into the school.

"I guess that other people do care about me. Thank you so much, you just saved my life. This means the world to me, I hope I can repay the favor." Phil thanked Matthew and turned around and disappeared down the stairs, not even wondering why on earth Matthew was up there in the first place.

Matthew quietly sat up there contemplating whether or not he should jump or not. He thought about the lack of people who care, about the scars littering his body and coating the inside of his forearms. He thought of what an inconvenience his death would be for the people who maintain the school property, and chose that today was simply not the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Matthew trekked up the long flight of stairs once more to the rooftop. He was determined to go off of the edge this time. He bent down and got both shoes off before seeing a small figure with lime green hair sitting on the ledge, leaning over precariously.

This boy was short and rather slim. He wore baggy clothing that was wore and had a handful of injuries scattering the skin that was left uncovered. He was lazily holding a cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes showed signs of recent crying but, he wasn't now.

"Hey! Please don't jump!" Matthew called out to the green haired boy. He glanced at Matt and stood. He dropped the cig and crushed it with the heel of his sneaker.

"I really feel like I should. I don't want to live anymore. People are jerks. They steal from me, beat me up, and if they don't do those things then I am virtually invisible. What point is there to staying among the living?" The skinny kid asked, cocking an eyebrow. Now that he was upright it was painfully obvious he was underweight, which explained why he was as short as he was.

"Hey, I've seen you in the halls a time or two. You go by Jack right? I really would appreciate if you would come away from the edge. I think that you really should rethink killing yourself. It is quite permanent, turns out. So please get off of the ledge," Matthew pleaded with Jack, who still looked skeptical and unimpressed. Even so, he took a couple of steps away from the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah, I am Jack. I don't know about you, but that cement down below seems pretty inviting. I really think that I would rather take the leap," Jack retorted, rolling his eyes and defiantly folding his arms.

"But what about your family? What would they think? Don't you love them? Don't they love you? Are you really going to leave them all behind, just because some guys here don't like you?"

"That was the plan, but my family. I hadn't thought of them. I-I probably shouldn't jump, if not for me, for my family. They don't have the money to afford a funeral. Also, I think that they care, even if they don't show it often. Thanks. Thank you for talking me out of this. Plenty of people wouldn't do this ya know? So thanks."

"No need to thank me. Stay safe, and maybe be wary of rooftops. Good luck!" Matthew told Jack gently as the other boy brushed past him and disappeared into the open doorway leading to the rest of the school. Matthew turned around and followed soon after. He decided that today just wasn't the day. He would try again tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the week went by one person right after the other. Eugene, Ryan, Jen, and Mark were people who were ready to end it by going over the edge. One by one Matthew reasoned with them and talked them out of it. He was just waiting for a day where the rooftop would be void of people, so he could just jump over the edge and stop living.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matthew climbed the stairs leading up to the roof. There was yet another person standing at the edge, but he was different than most of them. His eyes held something that most didn't have. They mirrored the look in Matthew's own, the emptiness and sorrow. To be honest Matthew didn't think that he could actually talk him out of it, but he sure was going to try.

"Hey! Don't do it please! I know that maybe my words won't matter to you, but I hope you will listen anyway," Matthew called out, the other young man looking at him with dark eyes, a sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe I'll listen, but I doubt that anything you say will stop me," the teen replied quietly, the downcast look in his eyes only deepened with each sentence.

"I really think jumping off would be a mistake. Sure, right now life sucks, but in a few years it should get better. I know that you probably don't believe me, but I have been through what you have," Matt explained as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal rows of old and new scars lining his pale arms. Some of which were most definitely self inflicted, but a portion of some clearly depicted abuse. There were cigarette burns along with faded and fresh bruises.

"I...I have similar scars, my name is Nate by the way," Nate replied, rolling up his own sleeves to reveal a majority of self harm scars with a smattering of older scars that didn't belong to a razor blade's signature mark. There were a couple of scratches that looked fresh.

"Nate, please don't throw your life away. Don't let those people who believe that you aren't worth anything be right. Take away that pleasure by surviving. Prove them wrong by living," Matthew encouraged.

"Thank you, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed to hear this. I am close to leaving my old life behind, and stepping into my future. Thank you so, so much. This honestly means the world to me," Nate thanked profusely as he started backing away from the edge and closer to Matthew.

Nate snatched Matthew up into a hug. He let go after a bit and trotted down the stairs to leave the building for the day. Matthew just sighed and left. He was glad that he had somehow convinced Nate to not end it. Matt still wanted death however, the day didn't go as he planned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he climbed up to the roof for what he hoped would be the last time, Matthew was planning a short convincing speech, just in case someone was there. He patted the suicide note in his pocket. This was the day, he could feel it. 

The roof was empty for once. Matthew strode of to the edge. He looked over the edge it was just as he imagined. He took off his shoes and golden jacket. He stepped over the railing and looked out of the town for one last time. He jumped. The last thing he experienced was the wind against his body and the wind whistling in his ears. Then there was sickening thud and Matthew Patrick was no more.


End file.
